


Игрушка

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: АУ, ООС. Там довольно грубо и сломленно. Сомнительное согласие.Краткое содержание: по заявке на МТ: “Ройенталь/Райнхард фон Лоэнграмм время - мятеж Ройенталя. Райнхард попадает в руки Роенталя. Все что угодно, вплоть до смерти персонажей.”
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Oskar von Reuenthal
Kudos: 2





	Игрушка

Из полутемной залы, вдруг,  
Ты выскользнула в легкой шали -  
Мы никому не помешали,  
Мы не будили спящих слуг...  
ОЭМ

1.  
Что ж, теперь он с полным правом может называть себя кайзером Оскаром. Звучит, правда, не очень величественно, но слух ласкает. Пленный правитель посажен в камеру — маленькое темное помещение без особых удобств. Но ведь он и не думал, что попадет на курорт?  
Ройенталь должен собраться с духом и спуститься к пленнику. Он так ни разу туда и не зашел. Кровь будоражат предвкушение и страх. Пожалуй, стоит приказать, чтобы Райнхарда приковали к его приходу. Можно будет избежать лишних свидетелей и не бояться получить нож в горло.

В этот день Райнхард понял, зачем в потолке крюк. Если пропустить цепь через него, то почти висишь на вытянутых руках посреди камеры. Наручники натирают чувствительную кожу на запястьях. Основателю династии Лоэнграммов первый раз в жизни становится действительно страшно — он абсолютно беспомощен.

Ройенталь молча зашел в комнату, бросил на стол перчатки, сверху лег камзол. Сев верхом на стул, Оскар с явным удовольствием разглядывал беспомощную жертву.  
— Скажи “Зиг Кайзер Оскар”.  
Райнхард помотал головой.  
Новый император прошел в центр комнаты, чтобы прошептать пленнику на ухо:  
— Я согласен просто на “майн кайзер”. Скажи — и я сниму наручники. Наверно, руки совсем затекли, — Оскар подушечкой пальца провел по вене, синеющей под тонкой белоснежной кожей предплечья.  
Райнхард молчал. Ройенталь знал, что его пленник никогда не признает власть другого.

Тихий стук в дверь прерывал игру на самом интересном месте.  
— Я еще зайду.  
Наручники с Райнхарда сняли минут через 10, но в прохладном мрачном помещении они показались вечностью.

Оскар приходил еще и еще. Пленник не отпускал, будто наркотик. Сначала Ройенталю нравилось любоваться красными полосами от стека на белоснежной спине. Вскоре он понял, что гораздо интереснее заставить этого прекрасного, как девушка, мужчину стонать в своих руках. Но никак не подобрать ключик к власти над ним. Они всегда оставались мятежным адмиралом и его императором.

2.  
Ройенталь измотан. Мятеж не удался.  
Его флоты заперты на Хайнессене, как в ловушке, и скоро в город войдут победители.

В этот раз он был особенно нежен со своим пленником. Мучительно долго прикасаться. В последний раз надышаться запахом, почувствовать бархатистую кожу под пальцами. Услышать прерывистое дыхание или протяжный стон удовольствия.  
Перед уходом Оскар, будто случайно, забыл пистолет под ворохом одежды и не запер дверь.  
Охрана на выходе получила короткий приказ: “Обеспечить безопасность Кайзера Райнхарда”.

3.  
Ройенталь смотрел из окна, как в город входят войска императора. Солдаты получили приказ сдаваться без боя, но все равно слышны выстрелы. Что ж. Жизнь назад он тоже пошел против своего командира.  
Бордо всегда дает кровавый отблеск на ладонь.  
Да, на его руках много крови, но и битва была достойной.  
Дверь в кабинет резко распахнулась, впуская взбешенного Миттельмайера.  
— Может быть, ты наконец объяснишь, что это все значило?  
Ройенталь, обернувшись, спокойно встретил взгляд друга.  
— Приятное вино, Миттельмайер, но не советую тебе его пить, — еще не осушив бокал до дна, Оскар почувствовал, как тяжело стало дышать.  
Улыбнувшись, он успел увидеть, как прекрасным ангелом мщения в комнату вошел Райнхард. Как Миттельмайер опустился на колено, приветствуя своего господина, и встал только после разрешающего жеста.  
— Ваша преданность безукоризненна, Миттельмайер. Вы будете вознаграждены. И дайте ему противоядие, я хочу оставить его как личного пленника.

Воля Императора не подлежит обсуждению. Оскар фон Ройенталь останется в живых.

4.  
Ройенталя не заковывали в цепи и не пытали.  
Маленькая камера семь шагов в длину, пять в ширину. За одной из стен туалет да душевая кабина с безопасным бритвенным прибором. В камере нет окон, нет часов, нет смены дня и ночи, нет книг. Нет ничего, что могло бы сказать, сколько времени Оскар провел взаперти. Думал даже отращивать бороду, но неопрятность раздражала.  
Еду просовывали через окошко в двери, так же дали смену чистого белья.  
Оскар не строил планов, не делал предположений. В голове вместо мыслей — пустота и кристальная ясность понимания, что для себя он умер. Все остальное не в счет.

Однажды дверь открылась, и зашел Райнхард. На лице высокомерная смесь презрения и любопытства. Будто шел мимо и случайно вспомнил о принадлежащем ему человеке.  
С легким ощущением де жа вю, Оскар увидел, как на стол полетели перчатки и камзол. Только Ройенталь не висле, законванный в цепи посреди комнаты, а неподвижно лежал на койке, будто и не заметил, что его одиночество нарушено. Игроки поменялись местами, но правила остались прежними.  
Снова каждый хотел поймать противника на крючок, но не замечал, что сам уже намертво запутался в сетях.  
Странная смесь страсти, боли, мести.

5.  
Прием на Одине требовал его личного присутствия, и несколько недель ушло на дорогу туда и обратно. Райнхард торопился на Феззан, боясь признаться даже самому себе, что почти скучал, что привык к пленнику. Его взглядам, голосу, прикосновениям. К саркастичной улыбке, к противостоянию в разговорах и в сексе.  
С трудом отсчитав положенное количество минут, чтобы не выдать собственное нетерпение, Райнхард пришел в тюрьму.

Ройенталь лежал голый, подтянув ноги к животу и пытаясь как-то защитить брюшину и пах, на бетонном полу допросной. От побоев на нем не было живого места. Везде синяки – старые… новые… кровь.  
Насмешливо заломив бровь, Император почти смог удержать себя в руках, но тюремщик неверно истолковывал его выражение лица. Двое дюжих помощников отработанным движением подняли Ройенталя с пола, и он повис у них на руках, не делая даже попытки встать на ноги. Резким движением тюремщик за волосы откинул безвольно повисшую голову.  
Не открывая опухших глаз, Ройенталь прохрипел сорванным от крика голосом: «Зиг Кайзер Райнхард», — а потом добавил еле слышно: — «Пить».

Медленно, очень медленно Райнхард подошел к пленнику. Потом провел кончиками пальцев по слипшимся волосам и, сняв собственный плащ, укрыл дрожащее от холода и побоев тело.  
— Приведите его в порядок. И пусть ко мне явится тот, кто так обращался с императорской собственностью.  
С этого вечера в каждой толпе, оголтело орущей “Зиг!”, Райнхард пытался разглядеть тех, кому силой вбили любовь к императору.

6.  
Даже большие покои, в которых есть спальня, ванная, кабинет и отдельный тренажерный зал, все равно остаются камерой.  
Оскар фон Ройенталь уже почти поправился. Шрамы незаметны и скоро сойдут. Испорченную игрушку склеили, и она снова в строю.  
Казйер все так же непредсказуем. Иногда он появляется каждый день, иногда пропадает неделями. Но Оскару уже есть чем заполнить одиночество – его спасают книги. Истории о прошлом. Только нет настоящего и нет людей, с которыми можно говорить. Он понимает, что к нему запретили кого-либо пускать. И поэтому каждой встречи с Райнхардом он ждет, как подарка.  
Жизнь, принадлежащая Оскару, закончилась с тем бокалом вина.  
Кайзеру захотелось вернуть ее? Ну что ж. Теперь жизнь Ройенталя, его будущее, настоящее, все его мысли и чувства принадлежат императору. Он ничего не оставил себе. Императору угодно, чтобы он был в хорошей физической форме? Он будет заниматься на тренажерах. Император заинтересовался поэзией времен основания Рейха? Ройенталь сможет поддержать беседу.  
Оскару давно не снятся сны. Даже право на них забрал у него император. Оскар не более чем кукла в его руках. И если императору нравится язвительный и полный жизни пленник, то он не увидит потухших глаз и взгляда в пустоту.  
Единственное, Оскар никогда не называет его Кайзером. Когда отдается и когда берет, шепчет: “Мой, только мой”.

Сегодня Райнхард решил навестить пленника поздно, почти перед сном. Император устал, но для Ройенталя золотые пряди всегда сияют одинаково ярко. Его повелителю хочется нежности и тепла, поэтому он сел Оскару на колени и положил голову на плечо. Наслаждаясь осязаемостью времени, Оскар скользил ладонями по его спине, будто пытался запомнить каждый изгиб. Вылепить уже свое собственное существование.  
Объятие давало ощущение правильности происходящего в жизни. Принятой безоговорочно судьбы.  
— Ройенталь, — дыхание Райнхарда щекотало шею, но теперь он отстранился.  
— Да, — Оскару все еще тяжело заставить себя смотреть Райнхарду в глаза. Утонув во взгляде, он бы осмелился думать о собственной значимости для этого человека.  
— Ваша свадьба состоится через три месяца.  
Руки Оскара замерли. Но Райнхард был погружен в свои мысли. Он не понял, почему Оскар так тесно спрятал лицо у него в шее, почему не поднял взгляд, почему ладони больше не скользили плавными, успокаивающими движениями.  
Любая игрушка рано или поздно надоедает. Оскар, веря в свою принадлежность, должен был быть готов и к этому.  
— Ваша воля, — медленно выговорил Оскар, не сумев скрыть обреченности в голосе.  
На лице Райнхарда появилось легкое удивление, но он не стал объяснять, что это самый простой способ без оговорок восстановить в статусе мятежного адмирала. Никто не посмеет косо смотреть на избранника императора. И, когда Райнхарду придется уехать, его больше не будут преследовать кошмары, в которых он снова поднимает с колен избитого Ройенталя, а тот валится на пол тряпичной куклой.  
— Вы не считаете, что сможете составить чье-то счастье?  
Ройенталь не ответил. Только ладони снова успокаивающе заскользили по спине. Он точно знал, что не осчастливит невесту, выбранную ему императором. И свадьба означает, что он не сможет быть с Райнхардом. Измена матери, собственные разные глаза — вечным напоминанием. Оскар просто не сможет поступить так же, как она. Значит, осталось два с половиной месяца. Два с половиной месяца почти счастья. Такого же проклятого, как и он сам.  
Райнхард улыбнулся.  
— И запомни, регистрирующий услышит только “да”.

Оскару фон Ройенталю разрешено выходить в сад и принимать посетителей.

7.  
Император торопился к комнате Оскара. Райнхард был опьяняюще счастлив: все необходимые бумаги подписаны, время выждано. Полтора месяца назад Хайнессен отпраздновал разрешение однополых браков, и никому из обычных жителей не приходило в голову, что просто их императору захотелось быть счастливым.  
Даже Миттельмайеру запрещено предупреждать друга. Райнхард заранее все спланировал и освободил день только для них двоих.  
Плащ победным стягом развевался за спиной, кольцо Райнхард не стал прятать в коробку – оно крепко зажато в кулаке. Это только его сюрприз.

8.  
Через несколько часов адъютант неслышно заглянул в комнату.  
Император редко задерживался у пленника так надолго, и из комнаты за все это время не донеслось ни звука.  
Райнхард сидел, глубоко откинувшись, в кресле у окна и смотрел на закат. Солнце окрасило алым не только крыши, но и саму комнату. Адъютант боялся дышать, видя, как умиротворен его повелитель.  
Император медленно разжал кулак. И надел второе кольцо на безымянный палец левой руки.  
За спиной Райнхарда было видно тело Оскара фон Ройенталя — адмирала флота, мятежника, личного пленника императора. Он покончил жизнь самоубийством, повесившись на гардинном шнуре, так и не узнав, кому был предназначен в женихи.


End file.
